


The truth comes out

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Donatello & Mikey [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place an few weeks after into Dimension X.Mikey's strange behavior weeks after he returned home hadent gone unnoticed by his brothers.Especially Donny.When Mikey comes down with an bad cold, the truth comes out.Leaving Donny and the family to pick up the Turtles.What exactly went on during Mikeys stay at Dimension X? And was it really only months that he was alone?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Donatello & Mikey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The truth comes out

Ever since the turtles had returned from Dimension X somthing had bothered Donny, he recalled Leatherhead saying he had been in the Krang's world for eons. 

That had been months ago.

*what took you guys so long?, I have been here for months*.

What if what Michaelangelo had said wasn't true?, what if he hadn't been there for months, instead what if he had been there for longer. 

Much longer.

The idea of his little brother being alone for so long tore at the smart turtle's heart, Why would Mikey lie? What exactly was his little brother hiding?, And why did he want the rest of them to know?

It had distracted Donatello so much that he found himself not able to concentrate on his experiments, his little brother's words ringing and his head. It didn't help that Michaelangelo started to act strange ever since he came back from Dimension X, he was more reserved.

He wasn't as goofy as used to be, his skills and Ninja fighting had gotten to an degree that even master Splinter had noticed an change in his son's behavior.

Raphael and Leonardo had tried an number of times to ask him, about just what went on during his stay, but Mikey would get defensive, snappy.

Unmikey like.

There was an haunted look in his little brother's eyes that Donotello didn't like, he would notice here and there scars that weren't there before his brother had been in Dimension X.

Mikey didn't sleep very well the last couple weeks, and they would catch him more than one time at their doors. Just standing there. Almost like he was afraid they would disappear at ant moment.

The pranks stopped.

It had become worrisome.

Donny's eyes gazed at the computer working on his latest project, his hands tapping the table unable to concentrate. It was to quiet in his lab.

That was another thing, Mikey stopped coming to bug him like he used to do everyday. And when he eoild excitedly want to show his brothers his newest project. Mikey would make any excuse in the world just to avoid coming to his lab.

But why?

What was his little brother hiding?, what scared his little brother so much that he didnt want to come to his lab?

It was just harmless Krang stu…

The turtles eyes widened in realization.

No…

They couldnt have…


End file.
